


Always [Saliva]  (Yandere!Eren Yeager/Reader)

by Kitty reader inserts (Kittyboo98)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arson, Broken Promises, Character Death, Dark, F/M, Graphic Violence, Guns, Jealousy, Masturbation, Mental Instability, Murder-Suicide, Not A Happy Ending, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Content, Songfic, Stabbing, Stalking, Yandere Eren Yeager, dual personalities, jealous mikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyboo98/pseuds/Kitty%20reader%20inserts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A broken promise turns deadly.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always [Saliva]  (Yandere!Eren Yeager/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> This is a dark songfic. I hope I provided enough tags but in case I haven't : This work contains obsessive one sided stalking and murder-suicide. If you are uncomfortable reading about any of these themes please do NOT continue reading. 
> 
> It's just one of these things that invaded my mind and I needed to write to get it out. I do not condone any type of violent behavior. I do not mean to offend anyone. I wanted to write a dramatic dark fiction so please bear with me :) the song link is here:
> 
> https://youtu.be/7zEm-U1hC7E

 

* * *

_**I hear a voice say, "Don't be so blind."** _  
_**it's telling me all these things** _  
_**that you would probably hide** _

Eren paces back and forth in his bedroom, nervously running his fingers through his already messy brown hair. "You're wrong, Mikasa!" He shouts pausing for a moment to face the woman sitting on his bed. "Stop protecting her, Eren." She responds in a stern voice fiddling with the bright red scarf draped around her neck. 

"(y/n) loves me, she would never betray me like that, she promised me and I believe her!" He shrieks. Mikasa scowls and rises from the bed. "I know how to fix this." She says an evil grin distorting her usually pretty face. She exits the room and enters the bathroom in the hall yanking the cabinet open grabbing several bottles of medication off of the shelves. 

Eren frantically rushes into the bathroom only to see Mikasa dumping several bottles of various pastel colored pills into the toilet, quickly flushing them away as Eren stares in shock. "What are you doing?" He whispers. The woman brushes her shiny black hair behind her shoulders and smiles at him. 

"I'm helping you see the truth, Eren, she's the reason those doctors are keeping you from me, she wants you to forget the promise so she can be with  ** _him_**." She replies in a flat voice. Eren shakes his head violently. "No, no, no she wouldn't do that, you were always jealous of (y/n), Mikasa!" He growls, panting heavily, bright green eyes narrowing in a glare. 

"I'm not jealous, I want you to see that I'm the only one who ever cared about you, I love you, Eren." She smiles and throws her arms around his neck embracing him tightly. Eren's breathing starts to slow down as calmness takes over relaxing into the hug. "Everything will be okay now that I'm back, Eren." Mikasa murmurs into Eren's neck as she holds him tight. 

* * *

**Flashback** :(Eren and reader are 7 years old)

 You are outside drawing animals with chalk on the driveway when you hear someone crying nearby. You start running towards the noise, (h/c) pigtails bouncing as you go. You finally stop in front of the neighbor's front porch. Sitting on the steps is a boy about your age crying heavily. "Why are you crying?" You ask curiously.

The boy suddenly lifts his head to look up at you, green eyes peering through tousled brown bangs that partially block his line of sight. "My parents and Mikasa are gone and I don't know why!" He sobs while fresh tears slide down his face. 

"Isn't this your house, maybe they're inside?" You ask trying to be helpful. The boy shakes his head sadly. "No, this is my new home, I was brought here after the fire." You walk up the steps and sit next to him. "Fire?" You ask hoping you can calm him down.

"About two weeks ago, I woke up and there was smoke coming through the crack under the door in my bedroom, I got up and checked the door and it felt hot and I remembered what I learned in school, if a door is hot, there's probably a fire so I crawled out my window." Shock takes over your features and you gasp. 

 "Did your family get out?" You ask, trying not to cry. Eren has a pained look on his face. "They were already gone when I got outside, they moved away without me." He tries to rub tears away with his hands. "They left you all alone?" He nods at you. "Why would they do that?" You ask, feeling sorry for him. "All I remember is having a fight with Mikasa because she was mad that mom and dad wanted to send her away." You think for a minute. "Is Mikasa your sister?" Eren nods again.

"She is my adopted sister, my parents said Mikasa was making me do bad things so the doctors wanted me to stay at a special hospital because I was sick." You feel so bad for this boy, first being sick and then losing his family. "Did you get better?" You ask. 

"I didn't go until after the fire, the police took me there instead of helping me find my parents and Mikasa." He looks up at you. "After the hospital, I had nowhere to go so I was sent here to live with foster parents, they're nice I guess but I miss Mikasa, I'm all alone now!" He sobs heavily again. You feel tears sliding down your face.

You wrap your arms around the boy and hug him. He jumps at first but then he wraps his arms around you hugging tightly, slowly calming down. "What's your name?" You ask as you both end the hug and sit straight.

"Eren, yours?" "(f/n)" you reply extending your hand to him shyly, he shakes it blushing slightly. "I'll be your friend so you won't be alone anymore." You smile at him. He smiles back.  "You promise you'll always be with me (f/n), you'll never leave me, right?" You nod your head "I'll be with you always, Eren,I promise."

* * *

  **Present Time:**

 

**I feel like you don't want me around  
** I guess I'll pack all my things  
I guess I'll see you around  
It's all been bottled up until now  
as I walk out your door  
all I can hear is the sound 

_**"Always,Always,Always"** _

 The words are pounding in his head as he shoves his belongings into boxes. Just two weeks ago, Eren's world started to crumble. You were having a nice dinner at home with Eren, who has been your best friend since elementary school and your roomate for the past 4 years. 

You take a sip of wine as you try to calm your nerves feeling guilty about what you're about to say to him. Eren's face has a shocked and hurt expression when you tell him you were moving across town to an apartment closer to your job. Then you inform him that you were not only going without him but you were moving in with your _ **boyfriend**_ of 2 years, Levi. 

Eren seemed to take it so well. He hugged you and told you how happy he was for you. On the inside, Eren was burning with rage. He fucking hates Levi. That midget just swooped in and stole you away from him. He was making you break the promise, Eren was sure of it.

Eren walks through the front door, slamming it so hard the house shudders. He then starts moving his stuff back to his old house that he had inherited from his adopted parents a few months ago after they moved into a nursing home.

 

 

* * *

**_I love you  
_** I hate you  
I can't live without you 

**_I left my head around your heart  
Why would you tear my world apart?_ **

 

Later that night Eren lays grunting on his bed doing what he had always done every night. Except now he didn't have to  be quiet and discreet since you and Levi wouldn't be around to hear or walk in on him.

Every night Eren would stroke himself to orgasm imagining it was you instead of his hand. He finally roars then shudders spilling his seed into a pair of silk panties he stole from your drawer one night. 

"You are so pathetic Eren, you know that right?" Eren looks over to see Mikasa standing next to the bed with a disgusted look on her face. "Get out Mikasa!" He shouts in rage and embarrassment.

Mikasa smirks at him still standing in the same spot. "Look what she has done to you Eren, I can't stand to see you like this!" Eren quickly pulls on his boxers to cover himself before responding. He glares at Mikasa. "I won't let you hurt (y/n), I love her!" Mikasa scowls darkly at Eren.  "If you hadn't left, I wouldn't have met (f/n)!" Eren says accusingly. 

Mikasa chuckles. "You idiot, I was always there you sent me away and replaced me with that little bitch." She smiles. "I wouldn't be here right now if (y/n) hadn't broken her promise Eren, you wanted me to come back, you need me." Eren just brushes past her and goes to the bathroom to shower. 

 

* * *

 

Mikasa walks through the unlocked door of the apartment you used to share with Eren. You are in your old room packing up the last of your things. You hear footsteps in the now empty living room echoing on the hardwood floor. You were supposed to meet Levi at the new apartment. Did he make a mistake? 

You walk out into the hallway and enter the living room. You are shocked to find Eren standing there with a weird smile on his face. His hair is crazier than ever and his eyes are set in a cold stare. He is wearing a bright red scarf even though it is mid-July. "Eren, did you forget something, are you alright?"

"Eren can't save you now you evil bitch." He says in a flat monotone voice." You are equally scared and confused. "Eren what's wrong, I can help you, I'm your friend remember?" He laughs at you. "You broke your promise to Eren, (y/n), you broke his fucking heart and he came crawling back to me to fix things just like when mom and dad tried to send me away before." 

It hits you like a ton of bricks. The sister who supposedly left with his parents. The  sister who was going to be sent away. The fire. Holy shit, Eren and Mikasa are the same person. Your moving out must have triggered a reaction in Eren giving a chance for Mikasa to return. 

"I'll be with you always Eren, I promise, you lying whore." You start backing away cursing yourself for leaving your phone in your room. "Eren, I still kept my promise, we've been best friends for years, I care about you so much, please let me help you!" He scoffs "You are abandoning him, choosing to be with someone else, you betrayed him, now I am going to fix everything." 

"Please, I will always be here for you Eren I never broke the promise, I can help you, I would never abandon you please can we talk?" Eren's expression softens and he looks at you "(y/n), you really mean it?" He says in his normal voice. You nod. He holds his arms out for a hug. You sigh with relief and walk over to throw your arms around him and hug him tightly never noticing the evil grin or the knife plunged into your chest causing everything to go black. 

 

* * *

  ** _I see... the blood all over your hands_  
** does it make you feel... more like a man?  
was it all... just a part of your plan?  
the pistol's shakin' in my hands  
and all I hear is the sound

Eren opens his eyes slowly and looks around. He finds himself on the floor of his old apartment. He is trying to remember how he got here but he cant. He sits up and his heart almost stops at the scene before him. Mikasa is sitting next to (y/n). Mikasa is smiling warmly blood covering her hands. Hie eyes shift to the unmoving body of (y/n) knife still plunged in her chest. 

Eren runs forward and grabs (f/n)'s lifeless body hoping by some miracle she would wake up. Mikasa's features twist in rage at Eren's actions. "What are you doing Eren, I just fixed your problem because you refused to be a man about this and you still run to that backstabbing whore?" 

"You were never here to help me Mikasa!" He screams clutching (y/n) tightly tears burning his eyes. "You  planned this, you wanted her dead because you wanted me all to yourself, you jealous bitch!" Mikasa stands up towering over Eren on the floor. "This is the thanks I get, you ungrateful bastard!" Eren glares at Mikasa coldly."You could never be  even half as good of a friend as(y/n), I loved her, get the fuck out of my life, Mikasa." Mikasa smirks. "All you have left is me now Eren, you don't want to be alone do you?" She says sweetly.

Mikasa's eyes widen in terror when Eren pulls the gun from his jeans. "What the fuck are you doing Eren?" She shrieks. "I'm done with you, Mikasa." "No!" Mikasa screams as the gun fires and Eren slumps lifelessly to the floor.

  
**_I just can't take any more_  
** this life of solitude  
I pick myself off the floor  
and now I'm done with you  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry reader chan and Eren:(. I just had to write this it was driving me crazy! I appreciate any feedback and thank you for reading this angsty depressing story!


End file.
